Magic Council Headquarters
|romanji= |kanji= |capital= |located in=Era |controlled by=Guran Doma |affiliation= Magic Council |manga debut=Chapter 1 |anime debut=Episode 2 }} The Magic Council's Building, as the name implies, is the headquarters of the Magic Council in Earth Land. Localization The Magic Council's first headquarters was located within Era, overlooking a large open space, with some buildings visible a bit away from it, on both sides, separated from the headquarters by two lines of trees. In front of the structure were two meadows marked by bushes, standing at both sides of the large road leading to the building's entrance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 1 From the Council's meeting area, many buildings were visible below,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Page 2 and a series of snow-capped mountains sat in the background.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 2-3 The Council's new building seems to be placed out of the main built-up area, being surrounded by thick vegetation, and having a large lake sitting in front of it. Behind the structure, a series of mildly short mountains is visible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 11 Original Design Exterior Design The original building's appearance was that of an imposing palace, composed of both pure white stone and light blue bricks, with large, elongated windows with arched tops being placed over its walls, some complete with glass, others hollow. The front part is a large facade, dominated in its center by the entrance, consisting of a double door topped by a pyramid-shaped roof, adorned by a bas-relief portraying a naked male figure taking the hand of a naked female figure, with a large shell being placed behind them. This roof was sustained by two massive, rectangular structures, plus a smaller pair of columns directly at the door's sides. Leading to the door itself was a staircase, split in two by a concave part in its center. At the entrance's sides, linking it to a pair of simple, rectangular towers, were two colonnades. Towering above the entrance were three balconies, with their lower parts partially hidden by the entrance itself; the central one was topped by a roof similar to the one topping the entrance, similarly adorned by a bas-relief, this one portraying the Council's ankh-like symbol, while the side ones were less imposing, consisting just of large, rectangular windows complete with light blue curtains. Sitting at the outer balconies' sides were two imposing, rectangular towers covered in hollow windows, with pitched roofs consisting of light blue tiles, and sections protruding outwards in the central part of each of them. Two more, similar towers were visible on the backsides of the building. In the building's center, surrounded by those four towers, was a round one, with its conical, tiled roof topped by a high, slender, golden decorative structure, extending several meters up in the air, and having curved protrusions jutting outwards from it. Interior Design Being the headquarters of the Magic World's rulers, the building seems to possess imposing and majestic interiors: the Council was shown gathering in a large, open-air space, a massive balcony covered by a roof held up by columns and arches, with railing visible on both sides. The whole space was built of azure stone, and it was given access to by a battlement, with the stairs leading to it being flanked by a pair of statues portraying hooded women covered in dresses, wielding what seemed to be rudimentary axes or pickaxes; sitting between some of the columns near the entrance were small tables with flowerpots on them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 6 Among the columns, sitting on a light blue carpet with golden edges, flanked by grey, rhomboidal squares, was the round, azure table which housed the Council's meeting, with each coincilor sitting on an armchair, these having white and golden frames and azure stuffing. Near one of the railings was a small table which seemed to have a buffet sitting on its white tablecloth. The councilors' armchairs were later replaced with chairs with overly long, arched backs, with the stuffing being covered in a rhomb pattern. Somewhere in the building sits a mildly large library, with long bookshelves packed full of books, here and there alternated with panels adorned by triangular, highly decorative shields, being placed both on the first floor and on a mezzanine, complete with a decorated railing, reachable via two sets of stair sitting at both sides of the room. In the library's center was a large, rectangular table with intricately decorated edges, on which a crystal sphere reminiscent of Lacrima and two pots with plants in bloom sat; by the table was a stuffed chair with an intricately adorned back, with a small mobile, reminiscent of a food cart, housing a tablecloth, a bottle and a glass.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 11 Somewhere in the building, the Council's ultimate weapon Satellite Square: Etherion is stored. The room meant for its storage was given access to by a large hall adorned with pillars, with the arched double door leading to it from the hall being dark and intricately decorated by a large motif, which incorporated a pair of large wings with two staff-like objects, ending in fleur-de-lis-like edges; such door was shown to be guarded by two sentinels, which wore hoods, were clad in robes and held staffs reminiscent of crosiers. Destruction Rebuilding Current Design Exterior Design Interior Design Notable Events Manga and Anime Differences References Navigation